And So, There They Were
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: What started out as a normal skipping school ends up as something very...different, so to speak. What, exactly? Rated T for slightly mature themes and some slight lime at the end. AU


**Plot bunnies are an evil thing :O**

**I swear, they wrote this, not me! XD and Freja (Her account is spock-of-the-fridge) helped edit it, and made it better. Thank you! I depend on you to make my stories good XD**

**Yes, I did change their ages for this. Beyond is about a year younger than L.  
**

* * *

Standing there, in the middle of the park, stood a teen named L. No, obviously, L wasn't his real name, but he disliked his actual name, so he went by L. His messy black hair almost completely matched his dark eyes, and he had bags under those eyes that were so dark, most people assumed it was makeup. L wore plain shirts and jeans, partially because he didn't like to think up complicated outfits, and partially because they were just cheap.

L lived alone, you see, as his parents were dead. So he just got by from a part-time job and the money his parents had left him. He wasn't technically old enough to be living alone, but luckily the cops didn't know that.

All of this came up to the fact that most kids his age were estranged by L, and so there he was, skipping school again.

"Hey, L!" L heard somebody say loudly in his direction. "There you are, finally," L turned his head towards the voice.

It was L's one and only friend, Beyond Birthday.

Well, you could say friend, but it wasn't an exact description. L and Beyond had a hard relationship to explain. They themselves weren't able to explain it. They didn't have much in common if you go by interests or personality, but without each other, they were lonely. And so, there they were, skipping school again together.

"Hello, Beyond," L said softly, answering the teen's calling. They'd agreed to meet up. "You're late."

"I'm not late," Beyond complained. "You just showed up in the wrong spot. I thought we agreed to meet there," Beyond pointed at a nearby store.

People were starting to look at Beyond and L. A lot of people had stared at the fact they had nearly identical hair and were about the same height, even though Beyond stood about an inch taller. It was another thing that they couldn't control, and yet had in common.

"I didn't want to wait there," L explained. "I didn't see you, so I thought you hadn't arrived yet,"

"I was in the store," Beyond sighed. "Really awkward, seeing as it's filled with women's clothes and I wasn't buying anything."

"I'm sorry, then." L said. He looked around. A lot of people were staring, they probably figured that they should be in school. Beyond looked down to his feet; he didn't like to be stared at.

"Can we go?" Beyond whispered quietly. He could almost feel their eyes on him.

"Yes, we can," L said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," Beyond answered, returning the smile, He quickly walked away, as if he had been waiting for someone to suggest leaving all day.

Beyond led L to a deserted street, nowhere near where either of them lived. L wondered if, and why, Beyond had been there before

"Beyond, what's wrong?" L asked. He knew, by how quiet Beyond was, that something was wrong. Beyond usually talked more around L.

"Nothing." Beyond said. It didn't convince L.

"… Is it about them?" L asked carefully.

"Y-yes," Beyond answered. The 'them' L was talking about were Beyond's parents.

"Do you want to explain?" L asked. He'd back off if Beyond said no, and he was sure Beyond knew that.

"… Can we go into a different spot?" Beyond asked suddenly. Without waiting for an answer, Beyond walked further down the street, into an old building that looked like it should be torn down. L quickly followed.

They walked into a room on the left with old, creaky floorboards and burnt curtains covering up the old windows, which were shattered. Tears in the curtains let some light through, however the room was still very dark compared to the park.

L was careful not to step on anything, but Beyond looked like he walked here every day, confirming L's suspicions.

He had actually been doing exactly that for the past two months.

They sat down on the wall with the windows, turning their backs to the rest of the world.

They sat like that for a while, until Beyond started to talk.

"I'm sorry I have to drag you into this," he began, staring at his hands.

"It's fine," L assured him right away. "Now, tell me what's wrong," L looked at Beyond, who was only a year younger than him.

"It's… it's just, my parents are just stupid!" Beyond said suddenly. "They've been like this for almost three months now,"

L had met Beyond three and a half months ago, and learned about how Beyond had a hard time with his parents about one month ago. He didn't, however, know how bad it was.

"They just don't like me, and think I'm all weird, because I don't go out often. So they say I'm not allowed out of the house! But they don't notice it when I'm gone, or when I'm there, and it makes no sense because they wanted me out in the first place, so they say I'm not allowed?" Beyond said, his voice starting to rise. "They've been… manageable… until about two months ago. I don't know what's gotten into them," Beyond sighed, pushing his face into his hands, hiding his eyes. They were, for some reason, a deep, bloody red, even though both his parents had brown eyes. L, though he never said it, loved Beyond eyes, and would trade his onyx eyes for Beyond's eyes.

L silently put his arm on Beyond's shoulder. Seeing as it wasn't shaken off, L knew he needed this.

They sat like that for a while, until L looked down and saw something glint in Beyond's pocket.

"What's that?" L asked quietly. Beyond took his face out of his hands to see what L meant.

"Oh, nothing," Beyond said, trying to shove whatever it was farther into his pocket. L, instead, took it out with his spidery fingers.

It was a knife.

And it had blood stains on it.

"Beyond…" L said quietly, making sure he stayed calm. "W-what's this for?"

Beyond snatched it out of L's hand, accidentally slitting his hand open. "_Don't_ touch it." He said firmly. Blood from the wound on his hand began to drip onto his wrist.

"What do you use it for?" L ignored what Beyond said.

Beyond, instead of answering L, slowly and silently pushed down his sleeve.

L couldn't help but gasp.

All over Beyonds wrists were cuts.

Everywhere.

Some deep, some shallow, some fresh, some old.

Some of the blood from the wound on his hand dripped lower on his wrist.

"B-Beyond…?" L said, concerned. "When did you start doing this?"

"… Two months ago" Beyond confessed. "I came here every day and cut one… just one,"

L did a quick count. Yes, there was one for every day of the past two months.

"I won't let you put one for today," L told him. He didn't want Beyond's arm to be ruined any more than it already was. Actually he thought it was horrible what he had done to it so far. L set the knife down on his other side, away from Beyond.

Beyond looked down, noticing his bleeding hand. "I'm bleeding?" He whispered. He lifted the hand up to his mouth.

Without thinking, he flicked out his tongue and ran it across the length of the wound.

"Beyond..? Why are you doing that? I don't think it's very good for you," L said, looking at Beyond, confused.

"O-oh, sorry," Beyond said, pulling his hand down. "I didn't notice," he said, looking like he just woke up from a day dream.

"It's fine…" L said. "Now, look, I'm going to help you with this. You can move in with me for now if you want to. Just… promise you won't cut yourself anymore."

"I… promise," Beyond said. "Oh, and one more thing that I've been wanting to say,"

"What is that?" L asked.

"… I think I love you." Beyond said calmly, although looking away as soon as the words left his mouth.

L's eyes widened considerably. "W-what?" He asked.

"Turn around," Beyond said simply.

L did as he was told. On the wall, was "B+L" carved in sloppily with a knife. It was blood stained. You could tell it was done with Beyond's knife.

"I don't remember why, I just remember doing that," Beyond said. "It's all I see now. B+L. B+L…"

"Beyond…" L said.

"Yes?" Beyond asked. L paused for a long time.

"I haven't known how to say this before, but… I-I think I… love you too. I really do." L said, looking down. Seeing Beyond's arm and, more importantly, noticing how alarmed it made him, confirmed his suspicions about what he'd been feeling for about a month and a half.

When L looked up again, he was being hugged by Beyond.

"L…" He whispered. "I'm going to move in with you, okay?"

"Okay," L said.

"Thank you," Beyond said, still hugging L.

Beyond quickly leaned forward and lightly kissed L's cheek. He leaned back a bit to see L's response.

When L didn't do anything, except blush slightly, Beyond leaned in again and kissed L, straight on his lips.

This time, when they parted, L lowered his head, his whole face a beautiful pink, and smiled at Beyond.

"You know, you look adorable when you do that," Beyond said, and kissed L yet again, this time raising his hand and placing it on L's cheek. When they parted, they both breathed "I love you," at the exact same second.

Suddenly, Beyond pushed L down all the way to the floor, straddling him.

"H-huh?" L said, surprised, although not in a bad way.

"It may be your apartment we're moving into, but I'm still seme." Beyond answered, smiling playfully. Beyond kissed him again, fiercely, with one hand in L's hair.

And so, there they were, at the beginning of a great increase of their skipping school.

* * *

**Heh heh. :D Do you like?**

**I swear, I didn't want to make them get toooo frisky at the end, it was the plot bunnies, the plot bunnies!**

**And, as Freja said to me, "the beginning of a great increase of their skipping school" means that they're skipping to go make out at L's apartment. :P**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Review? And also, read my story, Shades of Grey! It needs more love D:**

**-Sazurukanaria**


End file.
